


Dear Prince Charming

by Vexed_Wench



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Backstory, Community: fc_smorgasbord, Domestic, F/M, Letters, Pen Pals, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-06
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2017-11-23 22:23:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/627164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vexed_Wench/pseuds/Vexed_Wench
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sheska Finds her favorite perk of her job. She now can now exchange letters with her teenage  crush Zolf Kimblee.</p><p>Thanks to Lynx212 for the beta help and always encouraging my rare pairs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Letters One and Two

**Author's Note:**

> Letter one was written for the prompt strangers. Letter two was written for the prompt surprised.

Dear Mr. Kimblee,

I know we haven't met, but I just had to write to you. My name is Sheska and I am the assistant to Lieutenant Colonel Hughes. One of the perks of my job is I get unlimited accesses to the file cabinets. I guess I should apologize for invading your privacy. I must tell you I have read everything that has ever been written about you.

There are so many conflicting books, but I don't think I missed any. That includes that awful one that Jeffrey Adams wrote. I am sure you know the lies packed in that one. I hope they are lies, if not than I am sorry.

I hope I have not scared you off, or sounded like a crazy stalker. I would love to write again, if that is okay with you.

Sheska  
6/3/1915

 

\-------------------------------------

Dear Sheska,

I must admit I was quite surprised to hear my name at mail call. I couldn’t tell you the last time someone wrote to me.

I would like to hear from you, and get to know you. You mentioned reading the books about me, I hadn't realized there were so many.

I am not sure if I am really like the man you have read about for the last few years. That may not be such a bad thing either. I am not sure if I will make a good pen-pal , but I would enjoy hearing from you again.

Zolf  
6/6/1915


	2. Letters  Three and Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for the prompt (s):confused & famous

Dear Zolf,

I am so glad to hear from you. I have never really had a pen-pal either. When I was in primary school, we all got assigned one from another part of Amestris.

My pen-pal was a boy from Reole, All I really can recall is he thought I was boring.  
I think we were still in the oh you’re a boy or girl so you must have cooties phase. I can’t believe I admitted that to you of all people.

I think we need a change of topic...you seemed surprised that there are so many books written about you. I thought they would need to get your permission to write them. The ones that claim to be real biographies should. I would hate to think they could say whatever nonsense they wanted to about you. Although, that would explain how some of the crazier ones made it to print. I hope you got something good from the more reputable publishers. I would hate to think that they were taking advantage of you.

I really need to close this so I can drop it in the post. I have to be at work soon.

If Hughes gets there before me he messes up my filing system, just being 'helpful'. How that man's filling makes any sense to anyone besides him is just beyond me. I kid you not, it took my four hours to fix his last attempt at helping me.

I will write again soon,

Sheska  
6/8/1915

\------------------------------------------------

Letter Four

Dear Sheska,

I hope you made it to the office and found it all as you left it. There are few things that annoyed me more than when my roommate would decide to clean our room. He thought that an empty surface meant the room was clean.He would dump all of my notes from all my classes in a box. I had them all separated so I could easily find what I needed. I tried my best to grit my teeth and just explain that my desk was off limits. He could obsessively clean everything else I owned. I did hold my temper in check the first six times we had to have that same discussion.

On the plus, side he moved out and no one else would room with me. I think it was meant to be a punishment that I had to live alone. I never saw it as one. I loved having the room to myself. Everyone quickly learned to stay out of my things. Unfortunately, it wasn't long after that, his textbooks, and a fair amount of his clothes exploded.

He requested a new room as soon as the smoke cleared. The best part was no one else wanted to room with me.

I gave some thought to what you said about the books that were written about my life. I think the reason they can do it is because I am in prison and I was a ...war criminal. I am pretty sure I lost all my rights. 

They declared me to be the most heinous and vile man to serve in Ishval. I am sure you have seen the reports and read all the books. If I were the Führer I would've destroyed them long ago. Then again I guess he does not have to worry. He will always have me and others like myself to blame things on.

I am sure you have better things to do with your day than listen to an old warhorse complain.  
Sincerely,

Zolf

6/12/1915


	3. Letters Five and Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompts: 3:44 Sunrise , 4:33 Jealous

Letter Five: Sunrise

Dear Zolf,

I thought I would dash off a quick hello. Hughes got off easy yesterday, he had only managed to pull a few files before I showed up. I honestly don’t know how his wife doesn't strangle him some days. Don’t get me wrong, he is sweet man and the sweetest boss anyone could have. You went to the academy with him, didn't you?

Actually I owe my job to the Elric brothers. They are two incredibly sweet boys. I am lucky they fell into my life. Actually they saved my life the first day we met. That will be a story for another day.

I will write soon,  
Sheska  
6/15/1915

\----------------------------------

Letter Six: Jealous

Dear Sheska,

I am glad to hear your day went well. It sounds like you were able to fix Hughes’s handiwork rather quickly.

If you ever get a chance to see Hughes’s school pictures you will see a few faces I am sure you will recognize. I have heard how some of my fellow classmates have done, but not all of them. I think the guards have an idea that it will bother me to know how successful some of them now are. I have heard most of them are still active in the military, I am not sure why I am supposed to be jealous of that. Serving in the Ishval conflict is what got me locked up in here. I guess I should have tried harder to be like the Fuhrer's pet lap dogs. It does break up the silence to hear them prattle on about the people I once served with.

 

There are a lot of things I could be jealous of, I learned this is my life and I have come to accept it.  
I know you have a much more pleasurable life than I do. You are still allowed books and magazines and good food when you want it. Those are things to be jealous of, not medals and commendations.

Sincerely,  
Zolf

6/17/1915


	4. Seven and Eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompts Seven : Angry:3:1 Books 3:5

Letter Seven : Angry:3:1

Dear Zolf,

I didn't realize that you were so alone in there. That really is a cruel punishment for anyone to have to deal with. I can’t even imagine how hard that must be for you. I know my own social circle is rather small, but that is by my choice. I do have a handful of friends. I would rather have a small number of good friends that I trust then a huge group of people that are just passing acquaintances.

I am still mad they won't allow you to have basic things, we live in one of the biggest countries in the world and our prison system is still in the dark ages. Really, you have have been in there for so long and will be in there for even longer so why make you even more miserable? Oh my I am so sorry that is beyond rude. I just can't believe they can do this to you. You should at least have the basic things in life. It makes me wish I had more interesting things to write to you about. I am sorry I am one of your few ties to the outside world and I am not more up on current events.

I really must say goodbye, I should have been out the door five minutes ago to be at work before Hughes. You know I can not let that man anywhere near my desk or file cabinets if I am not there.

Until later,  
Sheska  
6/18/1915

 

\--------------------------------------------

Letter Eight: Books 3:5

 

Dear Zolf,

I know it has only been a few hours since I last wrote. It turns out Hughes took a personal day. He left me a stack of work, but it won't take me nearly as long as he thinks it will. Sometimes I think he forgets that not all of us work with a phone glued to our ears. Between you and me he also has a habit of flashing his daughter’s pictures to everyone that comes within a foot of him, it is a wonder he gets anything done.

I also thinks he still lumps me in with the other office girls. They just don't get as much done as I do. Not to be a braggart or anything, they just care more about gossiping and marrying the right rank. It is really sad, there are so many good strong women in a uniform, but the ones I deal with in the offices are just empty headed ninnies.

I must confess I found out that there is no rule that says you can't accept care packages. The rules state that I must be on your contact list. I can either ship them to you or I may bring anything (on the approved list) in person to be thoroughly checked and inspected. It was funny how quickly the office staff at the prison were tripping over themselves to supply me with your information once they learned who my boss was. I hope you are not angry with me. I just wanted to know what the options were for you in there. I promise I didn't ask anything that was not about your allowed mail.

You know I work full time for Hughes,and while it is a great job that pays nicely. Sadly it is almost all spent before I even cash the checks. My mom is in poor health and I have to pay for her care. I just couldn't dump her in one of those cheap places and forget about her. So she is in one of the nicer homes, and unfortunately it takes a good chunk out of every paycheck. The way I see it most people my age are paying huge sums for small apartments. Mom did manage to pay the house off, so I have the whole house to myself. I think it kind of balances in a way. If I had to downsize to one of those small apartments I would still need a storage unit for my books. Sadly, I am not kidding I have so many books they damn near killed me once. I have filled every room in my home full of books of all kinds. I have a small part of my bedroom, the bathroom and most of the kitchen are the only place where you won't find piles of books. That is sad and creepy, please tell me it’s not. The reason I am telling you about my house is that I have more books stored in it than a lot of the smaller bookstores in Central. I am not sure how many I have that you would really be interested in reading. I hate to think of you bored day and night. A mind as sharp as yours should not rot and fester. That would be tragic.

I will drop a box off for you on my way home from work tomorrow. I think I have some of the ones I have seen mentioned more than once that you enjoyed. I would hate for you to finally get something to read and have them be not to your liking. That would be like a whole new level of cruel punishment.

My lunch hour is up, and the mail cart will be here soon. I am going to drop this in the post. Please confirm with the prison people that you do know me and wish to accept packages.

Thinking of you,  
Sheska  
6/18/1915 ( lunch time)


	5. Nine and Ten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for the prompt (s): Grateful and Babble

Letter nine: Thankful 3:46

Dear Sheska,

It was a nice surprise to find not one letter but two from you.

I am sorry that the other girls in the office don't appreciate you. I know that feeling well. I am glad you are smart enough to see through them. It must make your days harder, being as bright as you are all while having to deal with them and shallow thoughts and ideas.

It is very sweet of you to offer to help me like that. I am sorry to hear your mother is in poor health. It is admirable that you take care of her. Will she always be in there? What about your father? Are you an only child?

Your last letter made me realize how very little I really know about you. I would like to get to know you better.

I will be honest with you as far as my reading preferences are concerned I am so desperate for something to read I would even take my mother's old bodice ripping love stories.

I spoke with the commander and he assured me that you will be put on my list. He said that they would run a background check on you and then get back to me. It was as if only someone seriously deranged would bother to write to me. I know what kind of reputation I have, but for him to make a blanket accusation about you was wrong and it pissed me off. 

You mentioned that you are working with the military as the personal assistant to Hughes.I know you are Hughes assistant, but you haven't joined up have you? You never use a title or rank so I am assuming you are a civilian.

While we are on that subject, does Hughes know that you are in contact with me? I can’t believe I wound up throwing his name around. If he hears about it I hope he understands that I just couldn't stand the thought of anyone belittling you. I would hate to come between you and your paycheck. The last thing I want to do is cause you trouble anywhere in your life. So if Hughes is upset tell him to yell at me.

Thank you once more,  
Zolf  
6/20/1915

\-------------------------------------

Letter ten: Babble 1:7

Dear Zolf,

It really is my pleasure to help you. I can't imagine how bored you must be in there. It makes me wish I had more entertaining news to share with you. I was never one to keep up with any of the trends. I read more than I listen to the serials on the radio.

I know next to nothing about current fashion, not that I think you care about what women are wearing nowadays. My closet is full of uniforms and comfortable clothes. I have never been one for flashy jewelry or lots of makeup.

I am even more clueless about sports, unless you count the occasional alchemist challenge. If I were you I'm not sure I'd want to hear about them.

The latest gossip is interesting they say that Ed (Fullmetal) has to test this year. He has avoided HQ and it has some people upset. The rumors are flying about him like you wouldn’t believe. That it is proof that he is a scared kid that should be drummed out on his ass. That Mustang did something when Ed applied and can’t recreate it so they are both stalling before they both get drummed out. Some say Ed is really a spy and is secretly trying to take over the world through alchemy. That one made me laugh the hardest, there is no way Ed wants to rule the world. I am sure there are more floating around, but everyone knows I am close with both brothers and I think they fear I will tell Ed if I overhear their trivial gossiping. He is a sweetie but his temper can be a bit over the top.

Hughes is worried the Ed will do something stupid. Stupid comes as natural to Ed as breathing does to the rest of us. Don't get me wrong, he is the sweetest guy, but somedays I think he and Al both know it and use it to their advantage. I swear the brothers find more trouble than anyone else.

Those boys have had a hard life. I know a lot of people were against them being here. I say if Ed beat out all the other applicants to be the next state alchemist then the State has to hold up their end of the bargain and honor that win with a title and a watch.

I am so sorry I have rambled on about this, I bet you miss your watch. I hope I haven't said anything to upset you.

It is very sweet of you to be concerned about my job. There is a procedure for anyone that is in the military or drawing pay from them about contacting anyone convicted while in service. There are a few serial writers here that keep up with money crooks, I forget what you call them. They think if they keep up with the men they will marry them when they get out. What do you call their crime? The ones that skimmed off the supplies.They all see big dollars signs, like they have their ill-gotten booty hidden all over the country. Personally I think they are the lowest of the low. They took money that should have fed and sheltered our men and women. Not every soldier has an alchemist research fund to fall back on. I think if they will cheat and steal from their own country they will surely do the same or worse to their wives and kids. My opinion is the unpopular one around here and I just don’t get that. If they want to marry a man for money and social status go help out at the hospital and marry a doctor. Or spend some time in the courts helping the kids that need a voice. Maybe they could meet a nice judge or attorney. They would rather spend so much their time trying to catch one those men? I really do wonder why, because I thought that the government seized all of their assets. They even did that to you and you never stole anything from anyone.

To answer your question, yes I cleared it with Hughes. He said to remember that you are not allowed any classified information. I wondered what you would possibly want or do with it even if you had it? He looked at me and asked me if I really did read all the books about you? I wonder what he meant by that? Maybe I shouldn't have mentioned it, but to be honest it made me wonder, what does he think you will do to me, or anyone for that matter, from your jail cell?

I am going to close this before I embarrass myself further.

 

I'll write again soon,  
Sheska  
6/23/1915


	6. Letters Eleven and Twelve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zolf hope's he hasn't offended Sheska. 
> 
> Sheska has a good reason for her latest letter to be late.
> 
> Written for the prompts Taste and Sick.

Dear Sheska 

I hope you are doing well. I wish I could say there was something new and interesting in my life. 

I think they hired new cooks the food has been weirdly gray and spicier than I can ever remember tasting before. Most of the men here aren't happy with it. I think it's tasty. It reminds me of some of the stews my mother used to make when I was a boy. I'm not sure if their mother were worse cooks than my mother or better.

Do you cook often? I bet you have dozens of cookbooks. What kind of food so you prefer? What is your favorite dish? Is there anything you refuse to eat.

My mother used to make this awful pudding with small chunks of fruit in it. It was the worst thing you could feed a child. It was slimy and crunchy and overly bitter. I knew she was unhappy with me when I saw it cooling on the counter. I wonder if any of that ever made it into the books you read about me. I have to admit I still find it odd that there are so many of them out there.

Speaking of books thank you once more for all the ones you've been dropping off. It's funny to see how many of the guys in here now treat me like a close friend and not a crazed killer to be avoided at all cost.

I could be an ass and not share them, but somehow I think you would prefer if I did. You don't seem like the type of women that would be insulted if I shared the books with everyone. I know we've already everything in the prison library at least a dozen times. While I may not like everyone here, I do know what it is like to want something to occupy my time. I hope you understand.

Thinking of you, 

Zolf

6/25/1915

 

\-----------------

 

Dear Zolf,

I'm so sorry it has taken me so long to reply to your last letter. I also wish I had a less embarrassing excuse. The truth is I've been sick. I had an aggressive strain of measles. I never had them when I was younger.

If I had to guess I would say because even when I was little the other kids thought I was odd. I spent much of my childhood alone. I read at levels far beyond my age group for as long as I can remember. I also have perfect recall with anything I read. Most kids thought that made me strange. 

I'm glad you are enjoying the books. I really don't mind you sharing. That is entirely up to you. I gave them to you so they are yours.

I would be lying if I didn't admit there as a part of me that wants to do a happy dance of I was right. I knew you were a good man and that says you are a very good man.

I think my medicine is making me sleepy and chatty so I shall go for now.

I'll write again soon,

Sheska

7/06/1915


End file.
